Kosmosfest
Availability After passing through Fornstrand for the first time. You must have completed the quest The Cosmos Maiden. Quest Details Go to the Pub Drachenhauch in Nagapur. Talk to the man upstairs in the pub again and you will find out that the Kosmosfest is threatened by hordes of monsters. Do you want to go and beat them up? Of course you do... After accepting the quest, you will be transported to Fornstrand (Realm of the Sea Monster section) where Sheryl will greet you and point out the enemies that are already closing in on you. Defeat them all. Sheryl will not join your party as a guest union - you're on your own! Your opponents are Armorshells and Giant Armorshells organised into 2-3 unions for each enemy linked, each union consisting of 2-4 units. As with your first trip through this area, they will use Jumping Press a lot, so you may want to consider organising your unions into more scattered formations. When you have killed them all (only the monsters in the Realm of the Sea Monster area count and there is no indication - check your chain, there are 80), return to Sheryl and face a boss union of two Deaths (~80,000 HP). Kill them and you will be returned to Nagapur for your reward. Reward *5,000g *2 x Sapphire Crystal *2 x Snowy Crystal *Sheryl is available for hire at the Union of the Golden Chalice at Nagapur. Dialogues Pub Gossip: Elysion/The Heavenly Terrace : Mysterious Part-Timer: "So the Cosmos Maiden made it, and they started the festival alright. Usually it's a pretty quiet event until the monsters show up." :"Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "It's a festival! Lighten up!" :"Monsters? The more the merrier!" : Mysterious Part-Timer: "...You're happy as long as they buy their refreshment here, right?" Nagapur/Pub Drachenhauch : Trendy Girl: "Rumor has it that the Cosmos Maiden made it to the festival and it's about to start. But what should be a tranquil event is always disrupted by monsters." :"Isn't that exciting?" : Bartender: "Tranquility and silence transform memories into beasts." : Trendy Girl: "Did something bad happen to you in the past?" Athlum/Warrior's Honor : Pleasant Young Man: "So the Cosmos Maiden made it, and they started the Kosmosfest alright. Usually the ceremony's a bunch of hooey, but this time it was interrupted by monsters." :"...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "I've heard the Kosmosfest is just so romantic...like something out of an old story. :...Ahhh, I want to gooo!" Celapaleis/Amber Tavern : Gossipy Girl: "So the Cosmos Maiden made it, and they started the Kosmosfest alright. Usually nothing much happens, but this time it was interrupted by monsters." :"...That's the latest scoop, anyway." : Bartendress: "Why not just let the monsters join in?" : Gossipy Girl: "If it's a fighting festival, sure!" Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "So the Cosmos Maiden made it, and they started the Kosmosfest alright. Usually the ceremony's a bunch of hooey, but this time it was interrupted by monsters. ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "Ooo-wee, I love me a festival! 'Course, if it's not so bustling, it can be pretty romantic, eh? Gahahahaha!" Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "So the Cosmos Maiden made it, and they started the Kosmosfest alright, but then it was interrupted by monsters. That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "Whaaat!? Monsters at the festival!? No, no, this won't do. Too dangerous! Sorry, beloved daughter, but Daddy can't put you in that sort of danger." : Bartender's Daughter: "O-oh..." Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "The Cosmos Maiden has made it safely to the festival and it's about to begin, sir! It's a shame this tranquil event is always disrupted by monsters. Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "A tranquil festival? Count me out. I want some fun!"' '''Melphina' : Noob Qsiti: "The Cosmos Maiden has made it safely to the festival and thefun is about to begin. Too bad the tranquil event is always ruined by monsters. What's that about?" : Bartender: "Don't you know? Kosmosfest is a ritual to pray for peace throughout the land. The monsters don't like peace. Simple as that." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Royotia : Passionate Miner: "To the Cosmos Maiden made it, and they started the Kosmosfest alright. Usually the ceremony's a bunch of hooey, but this time it was interrupted by monsters. An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! The Kosmosfest! I've never seen it and thus have nothing to say about it. ...Next!" : Passionate Miner: "Boo..." Quest Log # Kosmosfest just started, but there are a bunch of monsters in the area and the Maiden can't concentrate. Time to take some action! # The Kosmosfest was a huge success. The Syltique taught us that the world wasn't created so we could fight each other. Category:Quests